ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Wu's Teas
Wu's Teas is a collection of twenty Ninjago shorts that take place after "Day of the Departed" and before Hands of Time. It focuses on Wu's new tea shop, "Steeper Wisdom," and their rivalry with the coffee shop. It came out on the 13th of July in 2017. Each episodes are approximately 1 minute 30 seconds long. Episodes Secret Teas Wu, commenting on the success of his new tea shop, found Jay sleeping on the job. He asked him to retrieve some black tea but accidentally gave the location of his secret teas. The other Ninja overheard and decided to disobey the Master. They drank several teas, giving them the ability to glow, float, shrink, transform, and grow. When he asked why Kai is floating, Jay tried to cover for him, saying he learned from the internet. Master Wu bought the story, ordering them to get the black tea. However, Jay drsnk more of his tea, making him fully transform into an octopus. Spinny Sign Robot Manager stolr Steeper Wisdom's customers with her spinny sign. Kai competed with her in a spinny sign off, but burned his shop in the process. Robot Manager saved it by fanning the tea shop with her sign and put off the fire on Wu's clothes with tea. Music Night Part 1 Dareth played horribly on his clarinet. When Lloyd says the audience is bored, Jay gave the team Musicalitea, improving their songs. Music Night Part 2 As the Ninja played another song, Wu found out they drank Musicalitea, which is untested. They played too hard, promting Master to tell Dareth to play his clarinet. Names Cole came back from the coffee shop with his name on his cup wrong. This gave Lloyd an idea to get the customers' names right or Cole gets dunked into a giant tea pot. Thry get most of the names right, but called Dareth "Daren" instead. With that, Dareth gts to dunk Cole with a giant tea bag. Funny Guys Jay bought a hand zapper and plan to shock Kai to impress Nya. Jay gets jealous he found her with another guy and decided to drink Beautea to impress her instead. As everyone swoon over him, Jay flirted with Nya. He shook hands with the other guy, shocking him as he also had a hand zapper. As Jay laid on the floor in pain, Nya says how she loves funny guys. Inspection Day Kai, in charge in taking out the trash, decided to hide it under the floorboards. The health inspector came, checking everything a success. Meanwhile, Nya and Kai noticed he floorboard is about to give. They tried to hide it the best they could, but after they got a perfect score, trash flew everywhere, with the insoector giving them a bad score insead. Panda-monium Wu threw away Monstrositea tea bags into a sink of water because it's getting old. He later found Nya with a panda cub asking if they can keep it. Wu reminded her no animals are allowed but changed his mind when it attracted more customers into his shop. The panda found its way into the sink with Monstrositea, destroying everything it finds. Wu, once again, changes his mind about the policy. Remote Control Zane Jay, being lazy, asked Zane to do the dishes while he watches tv. He changes a few channels, discovering it controlled Zane. He used this to his advantage, making Zane do all the chores. He accidentally broke the remote. With Zane free, Jay tried to defend himself by saying the place looks clean. Zane, not ammused, froze Jay in a block of Ice while he takes his place on the couch. Trojan Tea Kettle Lloyd went to the coffee shop to give Robot Manager a tea kettle, which was actually a trap meant to discover what's in her coffe that makes them taste good. She, however, threw it away in a dumpster full of banana peels. Kai reported that this was the coffee's secret ingredient. Mystery Dust Wu ordered Cole to sweep the floor. However, he found the dust on the floor rather than on the dust pan. Confused, he tried multiple times, but found out it consumed his broom. He attacked it with multiple objects, making the pile grow bigger. He vaccummed it instead, but it exploded, making the dust go everywhere. Wu, still found the shop dirty, asked Cole to continue to sweep it. Cool-Headed Kai Jay found the stove isn't working and told Kai to boil the teas with his fire. He found out he drank Serenitea, which makes him calm. Jay failed to get him mad by insulting him and distrupting the peace, but calmly told him he will ask Nya out on a date. This made Kai angry, allowing Jay to boil the tea for the customers. Undercover Zane Zane, disguised as a maintenance bot, tried to get close enough to the coffee shop's espresso machine in order to freeze it. Robot Manager, suspicious at first, allowed him to the mahone, completing the mission. Robot Manager served a customer using the machine, but much to the Ninjas' shock, it actually tasted good. The coffee shop then had customers flooding into the store, with Zane being disappointed. Lloyd's Late Lloyd, not wanting to be late to the tea shop, tried to avoid the many disasters happenong in Ninjago, such as floods, a parade, and car accidents. When he got there, he noticed the shop is empty and decided to pretend he wasn't late. Master Wu, however, knows he was late and gave him his punishment to clean the toilets. Steep Serviellance Wu asked the Ninja who took his white tea. When no one spoke up, Jay set up a security system to catch the thief. However, they found Wu sleepwalking into the shop. He blamed the robots on stealing his pajama and teddy bear and having his taste in tea. He then told everyone to get back to work. The Coin Toss Cole, not wanting to do chores, had a bet with Jay in a coin toss: heads Jay has to do both their chores, tails, he doesn't get to do chores. Jay flipped the coin but it landed on one of the support beams. He grabbed a ladder to retrieve it, but knocked down everything in the proccess. Cole noted it landed on tails and left the room. Jay complained, but then found out he misunderstood the bet. Nya's Mural Nya painted a mural outside Steeper Wisdom but due to the weather—heat, wind, and lightning—her mural is always messed up. She eventually poured paint on herself and used Spinjitzu to fix it, but made an even better painting than she expected. Zaney Chess Game Cole told the customers that if they can beat Zane in a game lf chess, they can get free tea. However, he won them all, much to everyone's amazement. Robot Manager challenged him, but was able to win. When she went to get her tea, Zane's queen fell off her sleeve, getting herself thrown out for cheating. The Taste Test Ronin convinced Wu to enter a taste test to win a golden mug so that they don't have to do buisiness anymore. When they lost to the Robot Manager, Ronin cheered saying he owned both the coffee shop and Steeper Wisdom. He went to get the mug—which is actually an ordinary mug spray painted with wood glued on—and told Wu he competed to get publicity. A Beautiful Friendship Wu and Robot Manager met up, agreeing to be friends rather and rivals. They soon see a stand selling free juice and decided to get some. Cast Main Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Zane - Brent Miller *Wu - Paul Dobson Guest Cast *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Spinny Sign Guy - Paul Dobson *Female Passerby - Kelly Metzger *Chuck - Ryan Williams *Robot Manager - Shannon Chan-Kent *Customer - Shannon Chan-Kent *Customer #1 - Michael Donovan *Dareth - Alan Marriott Notes *The Trojan Tea Kettle is based off the Trojan Horse, where Trojan soldiers would hide inside a giant wooden horse and attack the enemies while they're sleeping. *Although Wu is a Master now, he is called "Sensei Wu" in the credits. Category:Non-canon Category:2017